Scythe Sasin
Scythe Sasin was created by the user: Scythe Sasin, please leave a message on my wall if you want to edit something. Scythe Sasin is a mysterious and elusive individual whom tries (At times) to evade almost all contact with the students of Ever After High. He lives in the Enchanted Forest. Character Personality Scythe is basically emotionless, generally opting to stay away from people. He comes off cold at first, but if you're persistent, he will eventually open up. Appearance Scythe is a blonde haired teenage boy with a height of 6' 6". His eyes are a shade of emerald. His skin is moderately tan. He wears a green assassin's cloak and green combat boots, with black pants. He has a scythe optimized for combat on his back. He has brown fingerless gloves. History Scythe, at a young age, lived in the World of Reality, or the "Normal Verse". When the Storybook of Legends chose him as the next Sasin. His life changed, he was transported to the High Magic Counsel, where he was appointed as the next Sasin and was required to choose his weapon, he chose a Scythe. Thus receiving his first name. Over the years, Scythe metaphorically turned off his emotions, opting to ignore them. Scythe can still feel emotions, he just lived with ignoring them for so long that he forgets what they feel like. Fairy tale – When the world calls How the Story Goes Only few know of Scythe's story. It's speculation that he doesn't have one. According to headmaster Grimm, Scythe's tale, When the World Calls, is an incomplete tale about the protagonist, Scythe, during and after the war on The Shadows. The protagonist doesn't trust anyone, and he keeps that mindset throughout most of his life. That changes one day, when Scythe meets a group of individuals aiming to help him with The Shadows. Over time, Scythe builds a sense of trust around these individuals. Basically, When the World Calls is a tale of friendship, and learning that you cannot do everything on your own. How does Scythe come into it? Unlike the other fairy tale characters at EAH, the role of Sasin isn't hereditary, the Storybook of Legends picks a certain individual to try and fulfill this role. The previous wasn't strong enough to destroy The Shadows, and died before he had children. The High Magic Counsel managed to imprison The Shadows, but it has recently broken the barrier that once contained it. Scythe is the next Sasin Abilities Magic Scythe himself chooses not to use his magic to fight directly, fearing that he will destroy the school with his unstable fire element. He uses his magic to form dual swords, when needed. Weapons Scythe's blade, an emerald and black scythe, is called Emerald Night. The scythe is fused with magic, allowing it to combat The Shadows. He can summon two swords, both medium length, and fight as well. He is also able to summon the sword of the first Sasin, Excaliber. Other ways of fighting Scythe is adept in kickboxing, his fingerless gloves are infused with a little magic, allowing him to fight The Shadows, hand to claw/talon/etc. Relationships Family Alice Wonderland: Alice Wonderland is his adopted mother, she adopted him at the age of five. He loves her very much. Alexandra Wonderland: Alexandra is Scythe's stepsister. Scythe holds Alexandra deep in his heart. Friends Scythe isn't very social, he does hang out with Page Tale, the eldest daughter of the Narrators. He does seem to get along with Apple White and Raven Queen. Page Tale: Page is Scythe's first friend. She fought against the Shadows with him. Page currently is trying to help Scythe regain his lost emotions. Mizu Otohime II: Scythe sorta saved Mizu from multiple panic attacks. He and her are kinda in the same boat. Mizu and him are great friends, and he holds her very close to his heart. She is very special to him. Nikki Claus: Scythe hasn't talked to Nikki that much, but in their brief encounters, the girl manages to leave him laughing. Scythe considers her to be one of his best friends. Princess Poem and Princess Common Sense: Scythe doesn't know both of them that well, but he met them at lunch one day. Poem is in the Tower Climber Extreme Sports Club, like him. Axel Wolf: Scythe and Axel get along very well. If Scythe doesn't have prior commitments, he is with Axel at his tents in the forest, just hanging out and listening to music. Jane Little: One of Scythe's few hero friends, this drummer girl and him can turn anything into a challenge. He enjoys her presence very much, and always tries to beat her at a competition. Pet Scythe doesn't have a pet. Romance Scythe is currently dating Princess Poem Outfits Basic 1 .Please see the picture, done by the wonderful Detrained. Basic 2 (combat) Basically the same as basic 1, but with his brown fingerless gloves Legacy Day Wasn't around on Legacy Day. Tower Climber Career TBA Quotes Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Mysterious Category:Tower Climber